staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 lutego 1989
Program 1 8.25 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Dookoła świata... z Katarzyną Pospieszyńską 8.40 Dień dobry przedszkolaku" 9.00 Kino Teleferii: „Tajemnica wygasłych wulkanów" 10.00 Dt - Wiadomości 10.10 Dt - Dodatek gospodarczy 10.25 „Na czołgowym poligonie" (1) - film prod. radzieckiej 13.30 TTR - Matematyka, sem. 2 - Funkcja kwadratowa 14.00 TTR - Język polski, sem. 2 - Literatura romantyczna w Europie 15.10 „W szkole i w domu" 15.30 NURT - Człowiek a telewizja (4) 16.00 Program dnia - Dt - Wiadomości 16.05 „Mieszkać" - Wszechnica budowlana 16.25 Teleferie - Teatr dla dzieci: Hanna Januszewska „Flisak i Przydróżka” 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Telewizyjny informator wydawniczy 17.50 „Ja, który mam podwójne życie. czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada" (1) - film fabularno - dokumentalny 18.50 Dobranoc „Sąsiedzi" 19.00 „10 minut" 19.10 „Monitor rządowy" 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 "Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłówny" - film polski 21.35 "Wokół okrągłego stołu" 22.10 „Czas" - mag. publ. 22.45 Dt - Echa Dnia 23.00 Świat jaki jest „Przerwane tęcza" (66 min.) - film dok. prod. USA 24.00 Zakończenie programu Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (45) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Magazyn "102" 18.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 19.00 „W labiryncie:(6) - „Ciąża",- serial TP 19.30 Dookoła świata" - „Wśród miłośników kultury Indian" 20.00 Spotkanie z Jackiem Skubikowskim 20.40 „Zza kulis festiwalu" - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chórów Chłopięcych 20.50 „Antyczny świat prof. Krawczuka" - Perykles 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio Sport - Halowe mistrzostwa Polski w tenisie ziemnym 22.25 „Julie"- film fab. prod. USA, reż. Fred Zinnemann,wyk. Jane Fonda, Vanessa Redgrave, Jason Robards, Meryl Streep 0.15 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.35 Leon Errol in In Room 303 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Children's BBC starting with Playbus which stops today at The Tent Stop 10.50 The Wombles by ELISABETH BERESFORD. Told by Bernard Cribbins 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 No Minor Vices 15.50 Children's BBC starting with Is That a Fact? 16.05 Bananaman 16.10 Never Kiss Frogs! and Other Stories: Princess Florizella (2) 16.25 Laurel and Hardy in Stop Action Faction. 16.30 Survival Challenge 16.55 Newsround Extra Dirty Britain 17.05 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Comedy Classic: Some Mothers Do Ave'Em 20.15 Dynasty Alexis in Blunderland 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Making Out 6: What do you get for a pair of brass cupids and E500 in Your Auntie Jessie's will? 22.20 The Late Film: Rich and Famous 0.15 Weather 0.20 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University The Planet Earth: a Scientific Model 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two 9.30 Diez Temas 5: Deportes (e) 9.45 Casebook Scotland Investigating (e) 10.05 Look and Read Fairground. Come to the Fair! 10.25 Around Scotland New Town (e) 10.45 Storytime Foo the Potter (e) 11.03 Into Music Using the Voice (e) 11.25 Wondermaths (15) (e) 11.40 Let's See Living in a Tenement Flat (e) 12.00 Job Bank Family Business (e) 12.20 English File. Life Stories (e) 12.55 Scene Other People's Families (e) 13.25 Pinny's House 13.30 Philomena 13.40 Walrus If You Were Me. See No Evil 14.00 News Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 Sport on Friday 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News; Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Farrell's Travels 17.00 Handmade 17.30 Holiday 89 18.00 The Magnificent Two 19.35 Bilko 20.00 Women of Our Century 20.30 Wildlife Showcase Beaver Pond 21.00 A Bit of Fry and Laurie 21.30 Arena New York - The Secret African City 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show with Clive James 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 The Bedford Incident